


Santa and tree

by macchajun



Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchajun/pseuds/macchajun
Summary: The only disadvantage of dating Aiba is that Sho could never say no to his wishes.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Santa and tree

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed but enjoy

The only disadvantage of dating Aiba is that Sho could never say no to his wishes. 

Aiba has always been the sunshine boy. Miracle boy, everyone would say. He's always been that curious boy, who'll try anything and wonder about almost everything. He's obsessed with experiments and he'd always bring along a friend to test it out. 

And that friend had always been Sho, always.

Well, they used to be friends, but now they're lovers, so more experiments for Sho to try. Experiments that Sho couldn't forget and will never talk in public because most of them are embarrassing.

It's christmas eve, and also Aiba's birthday. They invited Jun, Ohno, and Nino to celebrate at their shared apartment. Ohno came first and immediately took the couch for himself without forgetting to congratulate him and give his present. When Nino came Sho was in the kitchen grabbing some beers for their guests when he heard Aiba and Nino's voice. 

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes, you know you owe me for this, they were hard to budge"

"I know, I know, hurry give it to me"

Sho was curious, he brought the beers with him and went to the living room "What are you guys talking about?" 

Aiba immediately stopped whatever he's doing, and hid whatever he's holding behind him, Sho noticed this but pretended he didn't see it, Nino just shook his head and squeezed Aiba's shoulder. 

"Was just saying happy birthday to Aiba-chan, right?" Nino grinned then looked at Aiba who nodded. Sho eyed on him, suspiciously, but decided to let it go. 

"Ookay, I brought beers" He said before showing it to them then putting it on the table. 

Aiba nodded "I'll be heading to the bedroom for a while" he ran as fast as he could to their bedroom.

Sho just shrugged, it's probably a surprise for later. And right at that moment, the bell rings. He quickly opened the door for Jun, and then their party begins.

-

"Aiba-channn I wuv u" Nino squeezed Aiba's cheek, followed by a big hug from Ohno. They were already at their nth beer, and they were very drunk. Except for Aiba and Sho, Sho drank some beers but he's still sober enough to make a conversation with. But he noticed Aiba just drank one can of beer and that's it, but that is definitely weird. 

Well something's weird about Aiba and Nino that night. Nino kept looking at Aiba then smirked at him. It happened so many times that Sho was annoyed. Too annoyed that sometimes he pretended that he didn't hear Aiba when he's calling his name. 

They decided to call it a night and Sho had sent them all taxis so they could go back to their own houses. When Sho came back to his apartment, Aiba was just finishing tidying up the mess the other three had made. Sho looked at him who was for unknown reason was blushing. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Aiba slowly turned to look at him before he bit his lip. Sho raised one of his eyebrows in confusion but moved closer to him. He was standing still when he suddenly said "Wait" Then rushed towards their bathroom. 

What is he doing or even thinking? Sho couldn't figure out. 

But he soon did, well sort of, when Aiba came back with costumes he probably got from Nino just now. When he focused on the costume, he suddenly remembered.

"Is that?"

"Yep, you're tree costume from that V.I.P room episode of you and Jun-kun"

Sho walked closer and grabbed the costume, the costume was so familiar and it's been a few years since he saw it. But then again

"Why?" But Aiba only blushed and looked away. 

"Because I was jealous you get to do it with Jun-kun but not me" Sho smiled at his reply, then hugged him.

"You're not drunk are you?" He teased him, earning a playful slap from Aiba.

"Of course not, I want to be sober. Besides, you saw me didn't you? Your eyes were following me all the time" At that Sho blushed, but he finally knows why Aiba didn't get drunk, it's definitely not like what he had expected though. 

"Okay then, you want me to be the tree right?"

"You can be the santa claus if you want"

"Nah santa claus is for you, I'll be that christmas tree who surprisingly has a sloping shoulder" He grinned proudly. Aiba smiled then kissed him on the cheek before changing into his costume. And Sho did the same, he grinned when Aiba came out in santa claus costume. 

He thought it fits him too well.

"You're so handsome Aiba claus"

"I could say the same to you, Sho tree-san" 

They smiled before they sat down on the couch and Sho hugged him, his tree costume in the way. 

"Merry christmas Masaki"

"Merry christmas Sho-chan"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh a few hours left then it's already christmas and i haven't write my top three pairing stories yet. Moreover I downloaded a new keyboard on my phone that is hard to use. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways number 3 is Sakuraiba, i mean it's obvious they're in love seriously. 
> 
> I'm on my last day on holiday so I wasn't able to write anything, and I rushed this out, that's why it's not good and I feel bad for posting this. Probably won't post the other two in a while
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
